Feats with special rules
In this page, special rules or characteristics associated with feats which have a common or similar tag in brackets following their feat name (e.g. “Vampirism Vampire”) are listed. Racial Feats - "Race" Racial feats are available only to characters of a specific race. A racial feat is denoted by the name of a race in brackets after the name of the feat: Lost in the Crowd Halfling is a feat that only halflings can take. Note that some races can access feats from multiple other races (for instance, Revenants can access feats from any race they chose for their Past Life), and there are some half-breed races, (like half-elves and muls) that can access feats from both their parent races. Class Feats - "Class" Class feats is a set of feats available for characters with the corresponding class. A class feat is denoted by the name of a class in brackets after the name of the feat: Expanded Spellbook Wizard is a feat that only wizards can take. Class feats are also available to characters who have taken a multiclass feat in the class the feat is associated with. For example, if you’re a fighter who has the Sneak of Shadows feat, you can take Press the Advantage, which is a rogue feat. Multiclass Feats - "Class" Multiclass feats are a special category of feats. Most multiclass feats are denoted by a bracketed phrase that includes “Multiclass” followed by the name of a class: Student of Battle Warlord, for example, is the feat that lets you gain a feature of the warlord class. Three of the multiclass feats are of a different sort—they allow you to exchange a class power you have from your primary class for a power of the same type from the class you have chosen to multiclass in. These feats are denoted by a bracketed phrase that includes “Multiclass” followed by the type of power (Encounter, Utility, or Daily) that can be exchanged. There are also feats associated with weapons, fighting styles, deities, transformation or spellscars that count as multiclass feats. For more information about multiclass feats, see the Multiclass feat page. Arena Fighting Feats - Fighting Feats with the “Fighting” expression are part of a set of arena fighting feats. You can take any number of arena fighting feats, but you can use only one at a time. If you have two arena fighting feats that modify the same power, you must decide which feat applies before you attack with that power. Combat Style feats - Style & Style Feats with the “Style” and “Style” expressions are associated with a set of lesser style feats and greater style feats respectively. You can learn any number of lesser and greater style feats. However, any single attack can benefit from only one lesser style feat and one greater style feat, and those feats must be associated with the same combat style. If multiple lesser style feats or greater style feats can affect an attack, you must declare which of each type of feat you are using before making the attack. For more information about combat style feats, see the Combat style page. Divinity Feats - Divinity A divinity feat is denoted by “Divinity” in brackets after the name of the feat. Divinity feats grant characters who have the Channel Divinity class feature the use of special powers from their deity. The power associated with each of these feats follows the feat description. For more information about feats, see the Channel Divinity page. Domain feats - Domain Feats with the word “Domain” in brackets after a feat’s name are designated as domain feats. If you have more than one domain feat associated with the same power, that power can benefit from only one domain feat at a time. You decide which domain feat applies each time you use the power. For example, if your cleric of Kord has the domain feats Power of Strength and Power of War and uses priest’s shield, you choose which feat’s benefit to apply. For more information about domain feats, see the Domain feat page. Rune feats - Rune Feats with the word “Rune” in brackets after a feat’s name are designated as rune feats. Feats in the rune feats category (available to the runepriest class) includes effects that improve based on the number of rune feats you have. Pact Feats - Pact & Pact Feats with the “Pact” and “Pact” expressions are associated with a set of lesser pact feats and greater pact feats respectively (available to warlocks with the Sorcerer-King Pact class feature). You can choose only one lesser pact feat and one greater pact feat, and the greater pact feat requires you to have the associated lesser pact feat. Familiar Feats - Familiar Feats with the “Familiar” expression are associated with familiars. The Arcane Familiar feat grants a +1 bonus to all defenses to your familiar for each familiar feat (i.e. each feat with the “Familiar” expression) you have beyond the initial feat. For more information about familiars, see the Familiar page. Elemental Companion Feats - Companion Feats with the “Companion” expression are associated with Elemental Companions. The Elemental Companion feat grants a +1 bonus to all defenses to your elemental companion for each elemental companion feat (i.e. each feat with the “Companion” expression) you have beyond the initial feat. For more information about elemental companions, see the Elemental Companion page. Augment Feats – Augment Only psionic characters who have the Psionic Augmentation class feature can take augment feats. The word “Augment” in brackets after a feat’s name indicates that the feat is an augment feat. Augment feats allow you to spend power points to enhance actions or die rolls. Each feat describes how you can spend power points to gain the improved effect. Unless the feat specifies otherwise, you spend the indicated power points to use the augmentation at any time as a free action. If you have two or more augment feats that allow you to spend power points under the same circumstances, you can spend power points for only one of those feats each time those circumstances arise. Bloodline feats - Bloodline All bloodline feats are noted as such in the feat’s name (for instance "Vampire Alacrity Bloodline" or "Body Fuel Bloodline" ). You can have bloodline feats of only one type. Under most circumstances, a character must be 1st level to select a bloodline feat. The Dungeon Master might allow a character to take a bloodline feat later to reflect a dormant bloodline or a development in the campaign. The Dungeon Master can also rule that you cannot retrain bloodline feats without an explanation of how your character loses that heritage. Dragonmarked feats - Dragonmark Some feats in this section have the "Dragonmark" expression. These feats are associated with Eberron's dragonmarks. A character can have only one such dragonmarked feat. Each nonaberrant dragonmark allows you to master certain rituals as if you had the Ritual Caster feat. To use one of these rituals, you must still acquire the ritual and master it, and your level must still equal or exceed the ritual's level. Your DM can expand the list of rituals as he or she deems appropriate. For more information about dragonmarked feats, see the Dragonmark page. Tribal Feats - Tribal Feats with the “Tribal” expression are part of a set of tribal feats. A tribal feat grants a bonus to you that increases if your allies also have the feat. This set of feats does not have any special rules assigned to them which are not explained in the individual feat descriptions. Guild Feats - Guild Feats with the “Guild” expression are part of a set of guild feats. These feats are designed to promote teamwork by granting a basic benefit that improves while other allies with the same feat are nearby. This set of feats does not have any special rules assigned to them which are not explained in the individual feat descriptions. Category:Game rules Category:Feats